


Red

by DreDre7990



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Do people read these....because i dont, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I dont know how many tags to put, Never Being Able To See Color Unless You touch your Soulmate, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, True Love, Tumblr Has Destroyed My Life, my first ever fic, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreDre7990/pseuds/DreDre7990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As fate would have it, we were separated.  I tried to find color again, but no one was able to grace me with the intense feeling nor the enchanting color. My family and friends told me to be patient and that I will one day find the boy who showed me the beauty of the world....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

It was glimmers at first. Little snippets, flashes of color here and there. I didn’t know what it meant at first, if it even meant anything at all. If it correlated with him in any way. That the changes of the color in the world around me were related to the changes he was making in my heart. First, I saw yellow. It was a school field trip to the California Science Center. We never talked much before that, but we were assigned as partners and had to make the best of it. It was outside in the rose garden, I tripped and before I hit the ground he caught me- when I opened my eyes I was overcome with confusion and yet standing there in his arms, surrounded by the yellow roses felt right. But as soon as our hands slipped apart, the color faded and I was once again met with the familiar shades of black and white.  
As fate would have it, we were separated. I tried to find color again, but no one was able to grace me with the intense feeling nor the enchanting color. My family and friends told me to be patient and that I will one day find the boy who showed me the beauty of the world. But after four years of waiting and watching others with faces of raw emotion and wonderment when they looked at their other half, I grew tired and made peace with the bleak and dreary streets of Los Angeles. So, I moved on- it wasn’t until freshman move in day at UCLA that I realized that everything felt different, the atmosphere changed. While carrying my boxes to my dorm I tripped on my shoe laces and a stranger caught my hand and helped me balance myself, and when I finally opened my eyes I saw him…I saw it…I saw Red…


End file.
